


Bill meets Jennifer Nikolaenva Song

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: The Song Family Curse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s08e01 Deep Breath, Gen, Luna University (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Bill arrives in the TARDIS  and meets the Doctor's daughters who take an instant disliking to Bill.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/Jennifer Nikolaenva Song
Series: The Song Family Curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094846
Kudos: 1





	1. Luna University

The classes were underway on Luna University as Jenny and Jennifer were sat in the Doctor's study not speaking about events which happened last Christmas. Jennifer sat on the chair reading a book before throwing it across the room as Jenny stood up and putting it back as Nardole brought in two teas.

'I brought the teas in girls and I put a bit of coffee in for flavour.' Jennifer looked at Jenny who mouthed to her as though to say disgusting as Jennifer tried not to laugh as she picked up her tea before taking a sip and looked at it before trying to swallow it without gagging. Jennifer stood up before walking out of the room and walked down the corridor to where the archeology section was as she looked at the list of lectures to find a gap where her mother's name used to be as she sighed before going to sit in her mother's old office which was still decorated with pictures of her mother and aunt in Gallifrey. On her desk was a photo of Jenny and her when Jennifer was eight years old at the charity gala on Darillium. 

'Can I help you?' Came a stern voice behind her as Jennifer turned to see a stone faced Professor stood in the doorway. 'Visitors are not prohibited in the staff areas.' 

'I am not a visitor, I am Professor Song's daughter. I have come just to collect her stuff.' 

'Jennifer? Little Jennifer?' The Professor said as he broke into a smile. 'My haven't you grown into a right beauty. I must say I am so sorry for your loss. Your mother was one of the best people I have ever met and was always a pleasure to work with her and to see you when you were a trouble making toddler.' 

'Thank you.' Jennifer said as she looked around the office. 'Right where to start.'


	2. The Doctor and Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Bill arrive in the TARDIS as Nardole takes her to get settled in as she meets Jennifer for the first time due to her accidently spraying perfume on her.

Bill and the Doctor were stood in the main room of the TARDIS after escaping the puddle monster as the Doctor called for Nardole to take Bill to her room for the night. Walking through the halls she came to her room as she looked at the welcoming gifts. 

'Wow, what an expensive perfume.' Bill said as she went to spray it on herself but ended up spraying Jennifer who happened to be walking past just at that moment as she coughed before glaring at Bill. 'I am so sorry about that it was an accident.' Jenny came by as she sniffed Jennifer who glared at her. 

'Err Jennifer is there such a thing as too much perfume?' Jenny asked. 

'Jenny!' Jennifer said as Bill clocked on. 

'Oh no you're...' She said as Jennifer glared at her. 

'Furious that's what I am! How dare you!' Jennifer said as Jenny looked at her. 

'I'm new around here.' Bill said as Jennifer looked at her. 

'You just got here.' Jennifer said looking at her. 'Let me guess. Bill Pots the new girl.' 

'Oh, so you understand what it's like.' Bill said as Jennifer smirked at her. 

'I understand that having humans around the place is a joke.' Jennifer said as she looked at Bill. 'People like you don't belong here with the Doctor and then progress to my organisation.' Jennifer said before looking at Nardole. 'Nardole make sure she stays out of my way.' Jennifer said before walking down the corridor with Jenny close behind her as he waited until they were out of sight before speaking. 

'Sorry about her.' He said. 'She's normally not rude to people.' 

'So, why is she being rude to me? What have I done to upset her?' Bill asked as she looked at Nardole. 'She's a right cow.' 

'You've done nothing to upset her.' Nardole said. 'She lost her mum only last Christmas so she's still grieving. But that does not excuse her behaviour just now.' 

'Do you think the Doctor would do anything if I told him?' 

'No, he will only take Jennifer's side.' Nardole said. 

In the main room of the TARDIS, Jennifer was sat on one of the steps reading a book whilst the Doctor was busy walking around the room as he was flipping buttons before coming up to the steps that she was sat on. 

'Another book?' He asked as she looked up. 'I thought you were reading that other one only yesterday?' 

'I finished that one this morning.' Jennifer said. 'I mean books are good but when there is an entire universe at our disposal.' Jennifer said as she looked at him before putting her book down and walking down the stairs. 'Anywhere in the whole universe. I mean we could even pop in and see Aunt Rivina for a few hours and be back in plenty of time for my evening drinks with the girls tonight in London.'


	3. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and her friends are out in the town but things go wrong when Bill arrives.

The cocktail bar was brightly lit as Jennifer sat at the bar with Kate and Rose whilst sampling the different cocktails on offer. Kate picked up her drink before speaking.

‘So are we going to go to that nightclub that has just opened?’ She asked. 

'Let’s head there now.’ Jennifer said as they drained their glasses and headed out into the quiet streets with only a few people out and about. 

Bill was out at the same time and place as she walked down the street not looking at where she was going before she crashed into Jennifer as Kate and Rose caught her as Jennifer glared at Bill. 

‘Oh no.’ Bill said.

‘You again.’ Jennifer said coldly. ‘I am so sorry.’ Bill said. 'What is with you?’ Jennifer asked. ‘You’re a walking disaster.’ Jennifer glared at her before walking off with Kate and Rose following her as they headed into the nightclub. The next day, Bill was with the Doctor whilst Jennifer was sat there glaring at her. Jenny came to stand by her sister as they decided to head off into the TARDIS to their private rooms as Jennifer sat down on her bed as Jenny sat at her desk. 'You know what really bugs me Jenny?' Jennifer asked as Nardole brought in two cakes before vanishing. 'What?' Jenny asked as she looked at her. 'When someone like Bill comes aboard the TARDIS she makes it less special. She makes us less special.' Jennifer said before reaching for her cake. 'She does?' 'She totally does.' Jennifer said. 'Think of it like this cake. There is only so much of it to go around. If Bill takes a huge portion of it. What's left for us?' 'Hey you stole my cake!’ Jenny said. ‘Not me. Bill.’ Jennifer said. ‘How dare she. I wanted that cake.’ Jenny said. ‘Don’t worry I have a feeling she won’t be around to steal cake much longer.’ Jennifer said before calling Laz.


End file.
